


Just You

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, No Condoms, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You and Akira have been together for a while.  You're both sure you don't want to be with anyone else--so you decide to try sex withoutanythingbetween you.





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: CREAMPIE
> 
> (All seriousness, please practice safe sex)

“You sure about this?” Akira breathed by your ear.  

Shivering, you turned your head to kiss his hot mouth.  “I’m sure,” you whispered.  “I want to feel you—just you.”  

Pitch-black eyes narrowed hungrily.  Akira was poised above you like a wolf pinning down prey, his hips low and flush against yours.  He shifted and moved his stiff cock so that the large head nestled between your wet folds.  

You saw the lingering hesitation tangled in his desire.  His eyes met yours.  You nodded.  

“Please.  Do it, Akira.”  

He inhaled sharply, then shoved all the way inside in one movement.  

You cried out, clinging to his back.   _ “Oh!”  _  The heat, the closeness of having his skin directly touching yours was incredible.  It may have been corny, but you felt like the two of you had truly become one.  

“Fuck,” Akira said through clenched teeth as he started thrusting, “we can’t go back to condoms after this.”

“No,” you agreed, your voice rising in pitch as Akira’s cock surged through you.  “It feels s-so good, Akira, so good!”  

The first few times you had done this, it had been downright painful due to Akira’s sheer size.  Now your body was fine-tuned to his and knew exactly how to accommodate that pulsating girth, squeezing and clenching all around him.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and angled your hips higher to get him as deep as possible.

Akira licked the skin in the valley of your breasts, savouring the taste of your sweat.  “You’re swallowing me up—such a greedy cunt.”  

A plaintive whine was wrangled from your throat.  

“Do you want me to come in you?” Akira grunted.  “Do you want me filling you up like a dirty little slut?”

“I—I do.  I want you to come inside me.”  

“Yeah?”  

Frantic nodding.  

“Beg me.”  He moved his thumb down to circle around your clit.  Truly behaviour worthy of a devil.  

You jerked and arched your back.  “Please, Akira!  I, I need you to come in my pussy! I‘m your filthy slut who loves your big cock!  Please, please, please,  _ fuck me! _ _ Come inside me!” _

Akira made a savage roar and thrust harder while he continued to rub your clit.  You squirmed, the whimpers and gasps becoming saturated with panic as you were being driven to the edge of sanity.  

“I’m coming, Akira, I’m coming—I want you to come too, Akira—!”

Amidst animalistic growls and ragged pants that belonged to primitive beasts, Akira found a shred of civility, of humanity as he yelled your name out loud.  

His words carried you through the orgasm that washed over you, filling your heart with a warmth that was only surpassed by the heat that erupted from Akira’s cock.  The force of his climax was so strong that you actually felt jets of his semen punch into your core, coating every surface and flooding your already stuffed channel.  It was strange and a little frightening, but so dizzyingly good that you keened high and shamelessly like a siren, your hips moving on their own to prolong the feeling.  

Profound satisfaction and accomplishment.  That was what cycled through Akira’s thoughts over and over while he panted and clutched onto your trembling form.  His claim on you felt more cemented than ever, his scent irrevocably mingled with yours.  Though you were on the pill, you both knew that was not a 100% guarantee against pregnancy, and demons were notably more virile and produced higher volumes of semen than humans.  That you still wanted to do this knowing the risk had moved Akira to the depths of his soul.  

Despite the lewd nature of feeling his come oozing out of you, he found it to be reassuring and soothing.  Evidently you shared this sentiment, since you hugged him tight and hummed pleasurably as a wet, squishy sound came from where you were joined.  

“It feels good,” you murmured dreamily, kissing Akira’s ear and jawline.  “I’m full of you and it’s so good, Akira… I love you.”  

A dark mane of hair brushed by your face to prologue a kiss on your lips.  

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> We serve many kinds of milk, especially nut milk--over at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
